Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a communication method. The present disclosure is particularly related to a method for enabling communication between two devices. The present invention is more particularly related to a method for enabling communication between a plurality of devices using audio frequency.
Description of Related Art
Users increasingly exchange data between a plurality of client devices. For example, a user with a smartphone and a tablet computer exchanges data between the smartphone and the tablet computer at times. As another example, a user replaces or upgrades a smartphone and migrates a data from a currently used smartphone to a replacement or new smartphone. Often, different client devices are connected to a network, thereby allowing the users to exchange data between the client devices via the network.
However, during exchange of data between client devices, in some instances, one of the client devices lacks information for establishing a connection with the network. For example, a client device lacks the network's service set identifier (SSID) and the type of available connections to the network. Conventionally, the SSID is manually provided to a client device or captured via a quick response (QR) code presented by another client device. While this allows the client device to establish a connection to the network to efficiently use the network's capabilities, the connection sometimes fails, thereby often necessitating the client device to establish an additional connection to the network after obtaining information regarding the network via the network connection. Additionally, when a network is not available or only limited-quality connections to network are available to the client device, data communication is inefficient between the client device and another client device.
However, exchanging security credentials over a wireless connection is susceptible to eavesdropping and compromises security when an eavesdropper successfully intercepts the security credentials without being noticed. Security precautions that prevent eavesdropping are advantageous to peer-to-peer communication users. Yet another possible communication mechanism produces sound waves and communicates through monotonic buzzers. However, generating monotonic buzzers is very difficult using current systems.
Hence, there exists a need for a system to establish/enable communication between a plurality of devices in the absence of a network connection. There is also a need for a system that enables buzzers to generate monotones or limited tones for communication and data transmission.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.